


Interesting

by HanaHimus



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Gen, I'm back SMT fandom. when will you collectively shun me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Don’t you ever get bored here?” Akira turned to look at him, a frown on his face. “You can go anywhere, to any universe… But you choose to spend time here?”Naoki looked at him, eyes half-lidded. “I choose to spend time withyou.”





	Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am. Again.

Akira was getting used to Naoki spending time in the Tower with him. He didn’t quite understand  _ why  _ he did, but, well… He sure did. Maybe he saw something here that Akira didn’t.

“Don’t you ever get bored here?” Akira turned to look at him, a frown on his face. “You can go anywhere, to any universe… But you choose to spend time here?”

Naoki looked at him, eyes half-lidded. “I choose to spend time with  _ you. _ ”

Akira blinked a few times. “Me? Do you find my stories that interesting or something?” He didn’t get it.

“I find you interesting.” Naoki gave him a toothy grin. “It’s not often that you meet someone who’s half human and half demon…”

“Weren’t you like that once, though?”

“You didn’t let me finish!” He shook his head. “It’s not often you meet someone who’s half human and half demon… That doesn’t seem to be leaning towards becoming one or the other anytime soon.”

“It’s not like I could do that without ripping myself apart…” He shuddered. “And trust me, I don’t wanna do that again.”

“Fair enough.” Naoki shrugged. “Then you’ll just stay interesting to me.”

“You’ll get bored soon enough.”

“Wanna bet?”


End file.
